The Five Warriors of Light
by Andyfire123
Summary: Someone else lost their memory with Ringabell, Someone he's strangely familiar with. Meet Saris the fifth warrior of light. An adventure as she discovers the secrets of her past and the person that she was waiting for all along, and what does she have to do with the mysterious girl Anima and her connection with Alterins. New Asterisk comes with two new OC.
1. Chapter 1

**My First attempt at a Game fic. I told someone I would try and do a Bravely Default story and here it is. I loved the game so writing this wasn't too bad. I was considering pitching this Idea but I accidentally told another author about it and they were moved That they inspired me to this. It's fine, either way I'm happy to write it.**

 **Sarah: Since you completely ignored my story for over two years this better be good, and about my story aren't you goanna tell them.**

 **Me: Oh and to those who liked my story Angel Call I'll have a quick author update on that.**

 **Sarah: I thought you hated those?**

 **Me: I do but it has to be done. Anyway On to the story. Short description of my Oc is that she is around the same age as Ringabell and has short brown hair and green eyes.**

 **Sarah: Hay genius! You forgot the disclaimer.**

 **Me: I was getting to that, I don't own Bravely Default and it's characters. I only own my OC. If I did own it I wouldn't be so broke right now.**

 **Sarah: Too much information.**

 **Me: Oh you need to Zip it!**

* * *

It's been little over a week now. Over a week since I was found with him, both of us without a clue to our past. It's been over a week and I can now say with certainty that I am now board out of my mind!

Tiz and Agnes have been seen together for the past few days, but Edea has yet to make her appearance. Ringabell says we should wait, but if this journey doesn't start soon I'm goanna loose it. Though watching Ringabell get slapped in the pub by every girl he calls Edea is funny enough in it's own right, and that's when he's not even hitting on them.

The journal and my pendent is the only clue either of us have to our past. That and the fact we both seem familiar with each other. He's the only reason I even started calling myself Saris. All either of us can do is help the vestal on her coming journey. Something tells me things will work out if we do. That is if Ringabell stops his Casanova routine for five minutes.

* * *

"What's got you so excited?" I asked. It was actually quite funny watching Ringabell race around the old house getting ready. She must be really cute for him to get this reaction.

"I'm meeting the florist girl in a bit," said Ringabell.

I sighed. I was right, it was a date with a cute girl without a name to go by. "Sure you are," I said, "and when you get tired of stargazing by yourself I'll be here."

He pouted and quickly left. It was quite funny. Sometimes I can read him better than his journal. He might like to think he's popular with the ladies but he strikes out more often then not.

I decided not to wait up for him and turn in early. I said I wanted something to happen. I guess I got my wish. Now I understand the phrase be careful what you wish for.

* * *

 **(Ringabells POV)**

Well Saris was right as usually. I ended up stargazing by myself again. Apparently not knowing the girls name isn't good on a first date. I'll jot that down for latter. Though something did snap me out of my train of thought. Smoke coming from…oh no the house!

I spotted someone fleeing on the street and stopped them. "You there," I said. "What's going on?"

The man just looked at me terrified. "The sky knights are attacking," he yelled. "Something about looking for the wind Vestal!" I thanked him for the intel and ran in the direction of the house. Hopefully I can get to her before the sky knights.

I managed to hide behind the inn to out of sight to see if I can sneak around back, that's when I heard them.

"Black mage Ominus Crow!" yelled Edea. I can now say for certain that this is Edea. Something in the back of my mind tell be that it really is her. "We've sent these people a clear message it's time to take the prisoner and withdraw!"

Their so-called prisoner was an unconscious Saris, or at least I think she was unconscious.

"Fffine, we'll leave for now," said the black mage. He then went on about coming back to burn more houses until the vestal was found but I sort of turned him out. Never did have patience for listening to men talk.

What I was focused on was the look Saris was giving me. Unbenosed to the sky knights she already woke up. She was basically telling me she was all right and not to take to long in picking her up. She then motioned to the inn's window. Their looking at the scene was Tiz and Agnes looking down at the scene.

I guess now is a perfect time to make contact. Tomorrow it's off to the Centro Ruins. We don't want to keep those two girls waiting too long now.

* * *

 **Me: and there it is the next chapter will be longer. I was originally goanna split it into two chapters but I thought this was best. The next one will finish the game's prologue and start on the game's chapter 1.**

 **Sarah: this is what happens to those who don't write for years. Kids don't try that at home.**

 **Me: I'm sorry! Lay off until I get to your story ok!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Another day, Another Chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't exactly finish the game's intro chapter but if I keep this up I could possible finish it next chapter. Also thanks to those who actually like this story, And A shout out to Piper the Social Butterfly and their support. Check out his or her story Prayer of the Princess if anyone has time. It's really interesting. This Chapter was tiring through.**

 **Sarah: That's cuz you wrote sleep deprived you moron**

 **Saris: That's what you get for procrastinating on chapter 2**

 **Me: Oh great, now they're both against me. Anyway the disclaimer. I don't own Bravely Default only my Ocs**

 **Sarah: It's a miracle she remembered**

 **Me: I can never win can I**

* * *

Ok so I pretended to be unconscious most of the way. I wasn't exactly in a state to fight the Sky Knights single handily, especially unarmed. It didn't exactly help that I fell asleep while they were carrying me to the ruins. What can I say it was the middle of the night, I was tired.

I woke up to Edea yelling at that mage. "…And the prisoner will not be harmed!" yelled Edea. I could hear the black mage grumble in response. Serves him right.

I took this opportunity to find the knife I keep hidden. I may not be able to use it as a weapon but I can at least free my hands. "Hay," said the mage. "S-s-stop fidgeting and remain still p-prisoner." My hands were already free, but he didn't need to know that.

"My foot itches alright! Sorry it's not a nefarious escape attempt," I said. He looked like he was about to say something else but Edea shot him down with one glare. I'm starting to like her style. I should try that with Ringabell.

* * *

Speaking of Ringabell, he's sure taking his sweet time. Just as I thought that the cavalry arrives catching each of those idiots off guard.

"What!? You!" exclaimed the black mage. "The vestal, and her little f-f-friends! How are you here so fast! Is no one under me competent!?"

Ringabell gave me a look. I knew what was coming next. "Saris," he called, "catch!"

I caught my bow and joined the others ready for the attack. I tried hard to keep from laughing at all those stunned looks.

Crowe though looked like he was goanna blow a gasket. "Bah, f-fine," he said. "My f-ff…Fire will make ash of the lot of you!"

Edea paled at this. Even I could figure out what would happen if he casts any spells. "What? Ominas!" she yelled. "Our order are to take the vestal alive!" she looked back at him fierce. "Besides, if you loosed your spells in here, you'd-"

She didn't even have time to finish when Mr. fire crazy started his spell. "F-f-fire! Fire! Fire!" he exclaimed. Yes, he's crazy all right. Ringabell pulled me back in preparation for the spell. I didn't complain, it was oddly comforting.

The flames, though, barely touched us. His men got the brunt of the blow and fell dead. Tiz looked both angry and disgusted. "He's attacking his own people!" he yelled. I can understand, I'm pretty pissed too.

Edea is the one the black mage should really be worried about. "Madness," she said clenching her fists. "This sort of indiscriminate slaughter cannot be allowed! Black mage Ominas Crowe! I'm at my patience end! This absolutely does it, you've sent me into a full rage!"

Crowe then went on about her turning traitor and her father's reputation. Edea was having none of that though. She turned to us. "You the," she said, "you'll be helping me."

Tiz looked a bit shocked at this. "Who? Us!? But we-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before Ringabell jumped in "Would be delighted to assist you, milady," he continued. "I'll see you victorious or my name isn't Ringabell.

I decided to cut him off there while he was looking at his journal. "Well, not exactly his real name," I said, "but the meaning is till there. Isn't that right Edea?" He pouted. Unlike him I don't need to check the journal for every detail. "Get over it," I whispered to him.

Edea looked at be confused. "What!? How did you," she began to ask she stopped herself and turned back to face Crowe. "Never mind. Conversation can wait."

"Aaargh, enough!" Crowe yelled. "No more! I'll not be made a f-ff…fool any longer! I'll se you all charred black! I swear it!"

The attack then began in earnest.

* * *

That was easier then I thought, especially since this was the first time we fought together as a team. We even got the black mage asterisk to add to the collection. Most focus was on Edea and her next move.

"I've done it now," she said. I think she's finally seeing the full scope of her situation. "Treason is one of those tricky things to forgive. Still, I've no regrets. My conscience spoke, and I followed it. Into the life of a deserter, it seems. I trust there's room in your little band for one more?"

Ringabell smirked. He and I both know what's to come with this decision. "Indeed," he said, "It was sorely incomplete without you."

I sighed. "Forgetting something Ringabell," I asked. Ha amnesia joke. He caught on and laughed a bit on that one. " Of course my dear," he said. "Your presence is without question."

Agnes didn't exactly look pleased at this as all her attention was focused on Edea. "Unacceptable," she exclaimed. "What bond of trust can exist between a sky knight of the dutchy and a vestal!?"

Edea looked her over as if to comer her facts with the person she was seeing. "So this is the vestal of wind," she said. More like she was stating a fact. "A black-hearted witch, as the tales I was raised on go. But as of late, it seems things are rarely cut quite so cleanly. Behaving as the sky knights did makes a person wicked. That lot is as black as they come. And what other lies have I been told, then? The only thing for it is to see for myself. What is black, and what is white? Your actions will tell me the color of your heart, vestal. And I plane to watch up close! So you better get used to me."

Wow that speech was completely different to how she was acting during the fight with Crowe. Tiz seamed to share my confusion. "That was…rational? He asked.

She grumbled at that. "I'm always rational," she yelled. "That scum Crowe just had me seeing red before!"

"To be fair he was a royal asss," I added. I do get angry but not as bad as Edea.

Ringabell looked at both of us suspiciously. I really don't like it when he does that. "Ah, the type whose claws come out when she gets hotheaded," he said. "Nothing that isn't familiar."

"What was that Ringabell?" I asked, no more like grumbled. I'm not that bad…right?

He tried to wave it off. "Nothing concerning you I swear," he said. Someone's avoiding the question.

Agnes whispered to talk to Tiz privately. I'm guessing she has some trust issues concerning Edea, Ringabell, and myself. I can't exactly force trust on her, but she really needs to figure this out soon. She'll need more than just Tiz for this journey.

Ringabell must have seen this too and decided to step up…for once. "Hold a moment, Agnes," he said. "My journal offers a curious quote.

I know what quote he's talking about so I cut in. "The vestal and crew commandeered the S.K. ship, with Edea in tow," I stated. "Don't give me that look, Ringabell. That's what you get for letting me read the thing!" It's always so funny when I steal his thunder.

Agnes looked at both of us. "What are we to make of that," she asked.

I looked at Ringabell and started. "That we're about to steal ourselves and airship," we both said. At the same time too. I know it happens.

"Ok," said Edea. "That was really weird you two." She looked away from us and towards the sky. "Hm? Up there. Isn't that…? Huh, speak of the flying devils."

We looked and saw the airship flying above. A sense of dread washed over me. I know exactly where that airship is headed.

* * *

 **Me: And we're done…now I can finally sleep**

 **Sarah: kids don't try that at home always sleep first.**

 **Saris: Isn't that sweet**

 **Me: anyway hopefully I can get the rest of the game's intro done next chapter. Who knows it depends on how long it ends up in the end.**

 **Catch you next week. That's right, weekly updates. Andy's out for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: And Now back to the five warriors of light.**

 **Sarah: Again wrote sleep deprived.**

 **Me: That was yesterday. Today I'm perfectly refreshed.**

 **Saris: And that's closer to finishing the games intro. Cuz I rally want my thief job now.**

 **Sakura: Don't worry, you'll do great and get to punch a king.**

 **Me: Hay! No using your power, we're not there yet.**

 **Saris: Ok so I'm not badass in this chapter but there's a reason.**

 **Me: which will be explained at the end. Anyway I don't own Bravely Default I just own Saris here.**

 **Saris: Yay!**

 **Sarah: She's corrupted you get back!**

* * *

"Will they turn their cannon's on us?" asked Ringabell. He looked worried, but for the wrong target. He didn't see what I saw.

I shook my head. "No," I said. " We're not their targets. They're headed south."

Edea's eyes widened. "The city?!" she squealed. "They can't mean to start that up again!?"

I looked at her wearily. I could guess what was in store fore Caldisla, and I didn't like it one bit. "I don't clam to know much about the sky knights, but I seriously doubt they would quit with just one attempt," I said.

After all of this Tiz looked more determined then ever. "Lets hurry," he shouted. We all nodded in agreement and hurried back to the city. I Just really hope I'm wrong and we make it in time to be of some help Even if it's only a little.

* * *

I probably will continue to say this until the day I die. I sometimes really hate it when I'm right.

We arrived in Caldisla to find the sky knights long gone and the entire royal guard wiped out. We learned from one of the wounded soldiers that it was the sky knight's captain, alone, who did this. Knight Argent Heinkel, and another asterisk wielder by the sound of it.

"Owen!" shouted Tiz. That snapped me out of my train of thought. Owen was there next to the throne. He was badly wounded by the looks of it.

I looked to Angnes. I've seen her with the white mage job, and she's better then all of us when it comes to magic. "You think you can use your magic to-" I didn't even get a chance to finish when she cut me off.

"Not with those injuries," she said. "I'm sorry." Now I kind of feel bad for asking. I didn't mean to put it all on her shoulders.

Owen then proceeded to tell us what happened to the king. It was his final moments, all any of us could do was listen. He begged Tiz to rescue the king in his place. Tiz agreed and with that, Owen met his end.

Now comes the real hard part. How are we goanna tell his father the news?

* * *

Ringabell and I decided to wait it out in the other room while the others broke the news to the innkeep. I really didn't have the heart to face him.

Ringabell most likely sensed my mood and decided to speak up. "It's not your fault you know," he said. It made sense. Even if I weren't captured the two of us still would have went to the Centro ruins. It still didn't help prevent me from running a million different sanarios in my head.

I looked back to him. "I know," I said, " I just need some air." I tried to joke a bit, at least to prevent him from following me. "Don't worry, I won't be with the florist girl I swear."

He laughed at that and ushered me out. At least I'll have some time to myself, even if it's only for tonight.

* * *

I didn't get much time when I saw Edea run out of the inn like a bat out of hell. She looked pissed. I wonder what Angnes said to get this reaction. No matter, she looked like she was headed towards the commentary. I'm sure speaking to the innkeep will help sort her out.

I proceeded to head back to the inn, but first I stopped by the burnt remains of the old house. My necklace was in that house at the time of the fire. I just know it survived so it should still be there. I was sifting through the rubble when Edea approached.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I must seem weird to anyone watching I got up and brushed the ash off.

"I was hopping my necklace survived the fire," I said. "It's the only thing I have from my past, and I just feel off without it." I must look fidgety cuz I feel fidgety.

Edea started shifting through her pockets when I told her this, and pulled out something extremely familiar. "Is this it," she asked. "The innkeep asked me to give this to you. He said Owen found it in the ruble." Owen…that's another thing I have to thank him for.

I gladly grabbed my necklace back from her, and put it back on where it belongs. I have to say I'm relieved to have it back. I looked back at her and smiled. "Oh you guys are saints," I said, "but I take it that's not what you really want to talk about."

Judging by her expression it looks like I hit the nail on the head. "You and Ringabell," she said.

I stopped her there. "Whatever it is I don't know, don't remember, and I give you my blessing when he acts up," I said. I'm kind of used to assumption when it comes to the two of us, but based on her laughing that wasn't it.

She dilled down on the giggles and continued. "No not that," she said. "It's just that you two seem to trust me without question, and for some strange reason I trust you guys too." I guess I was right. We do have a connection with Edea.

I looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know," I said. "No memories remember. It's just a feeling with both got that's all. That and it was written in Ringabell's journal. Besides you saved my life. How could I not trust you?"

She looked a bit startled at that. "How did you know," she asked. "You were unconscious."

I looked back smug. " Call it an educated guess," I said. We both laughed at this. I call this moment the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 **Me: And done. I always thought it was kind of weird that they never mentioned that fact of they had white magic. In my playthoughs I always made Angnes into my healer so for this story she's the healer too.**

 **Saris: Next chapter we kick some knights ass.**

 **Sakura: and tomorrow more of me.**

 **Me: ah yes. I can feel the reviews now.**

 **Sarah: She's delusional, call a doctor quick!**

 **Me: Hay! It's just my way of saying to the lovely people to read and review.**

 **Saris: it's not that bad.**

 **Me: sigh…well Andy's out for now. Latters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Back for another chapter of the five warriors of light. The games intro will be completed next chapter I swear it. There was just a lot of dialogue in the inn scene.**

 **Sarah: Yes motivation thy name is dumbass**

 **Me: Meenie, also I wanted to give a shout out to Piper the Social Butterfly. Happy birthday. That's the other reason I wanted this chapter out today. Birthday wishes and thanks for letting me use Charity for my oc crossover idea.**

 **Saris: You'll be working with me Sarie.**

 **Sarah: Don't call me Sarie.**

 **Me: And to replace Sakura, since her story isn't that developed, I got the next idea. I can't really figure out an Oc for him so he's commentating till I do. Here's One Piece's Cheery Gentlemen Skeleton Brook.**

 **Brook: Yohohoho! Always a pleasure my dear ladies.**

 **Saris: He's interesting.**

 **Brook: I have a question for you girls though. Would you be so kind as to show me your panties?**

 **Me/Sarah: NO WAY!**

 **Saris: If you insist. I guess today's are…**

 **Me: Don't tell him that! See what I'm working with people.**

 **Saris: It's funny though**

 **Brook: Yoho Andy doesn't own Bravely Default only her Oc.**

 **Sarah: good luck finding an OC for him.**

* * *

I heard Ringabell talking so I stopped Edea right in front of the inn.

"What is it?" asked Edea.

I smirked. "Ringabell's trying to make our case to windy," I said. As much as I enjoy stealing his thunder, I already reached my quota for the day. I'll let him have this one. " I'll tell you when it's right to come in."

Edea snickered at my little nickname for Agnes, but she nodded in agreement anyway. Our little vestal was stubborn. If we didn't play this right our journey could end before it truly begins.

Then I heard Tiz. "Lets go Agnes," he said. It was with that I motioned for the two of us to make our entrances. "We're all ready to go?" asked Edea. "Excellent!" Be blunt and give windy no choice. Now all Edea needs to do is finish to seal the deal.

"I had thought I spoke it clear before. This is farewell," said Agnes, quite calmly too in fact. I could tell this new development is distressing her though. I'm goanna need to make it a point to get her out of her shell by journeys end.

"Yes it was all very well put, but I'm coming along anyway," said Edea. "I'll get no sleep till I've seen these scoundrels squished! What's more, the Lontano Villa is heavily fortified. A field mouse couldn't slip inside, let alone you two. Go with me, however, and you'll get VIP access. Use me, I welcome it. So, Please…"

"You got to admit," I said. "Our chances are better with more people. Especially with someone who knows how the Eternian forces work." That should seal the deal. If that didn't work then the girl is more stubborn then I originally thought, and that's saying something.

"I'm all for it!" cheered Airy. "The more allies the better, I say." It's official, Airy creeps me out a little less now after that. I appreciate anything that gets us moving.

Agnes frowned at all of this. "Well, I do not," she said. It seems Plan A is failing. "Even before the matter of trust, I cannot involve anyone more. The fault for all of this is mine, and no one else's." Hero complex makes sense now.

It's time for Ringabell and I to step up. "You've no cause to worry, Agnes." Said Ringabell. " I guarantee it. You, Tiz, and Edea will travel long and far together."

"It's all written in the book," I added. "So it is written, so it shale come to pass. It's annoying at times, but it's always true. Never doubt the book." Ok now they were looking at us weird. What we do now?

Tiz shook his head and snapped out of it. "And what of you two?" he asked. Good question, and a fair one.

"Well with me," said Ringabell, "I did not merit mention. A grave oversight, I'm sure. Or am I to miss out on the adventure? A curler fate then I could bear!" Yeah we agreed a while back that we'd both go with Agnes even though he wasn't mentioned in the almighty book. It's a continued reminder that proves my point.

I guess it's my turn now." I'm briefly mentioned as Sar," I said. "Added to the fact I have my picture drawn on multiple pages. It's enough for me." I shrugged; it always got me wondering whom this author is. He's got good tastes whoever he is.

"It's a good likeness though," said Ringabell. Rather smugly too. He flipped to my page didn't he! Hell no! I closed it while still in his hands. He looked way too pleased with himself with that outcome.

Edea giggled right by us. "Heh, what? You two are so odd," she said. "Also do you guys realize when you do that one thing?"

"What thing?" We both asked together. Now we're getting even stranger looks. What gives?

"Anyway," said Tiz getting us back on track. "I'm in favor of taking them with us, too. I think they'll be a help to you, Agnes."

Agnes looked a bit disappointed to be out voted, but looked to Tiz with very trusting eyes. "As long as your certain," said Agnes. They look really sweet right now. I should try to get them together.

Well that was a mission accomplished on the Agnes front. Edea looked a little more excited then me on that fact. "Done!" she exclaimed. "Excellent! Lets be off!"

"Tomorrow lets be off," I added. "It's late and we all need sleep!" I got no complaints there. Tomorrow it's off to the Lontano Villa, and I'm lining up to kick their captains ass.

Equal parts for me and equal parts for Owen too.

* * *

 **Me: And that's a wrap. Next chapter finishes the game's intro. This one will have more time put into it. I'm learning now how long I need to have each chapter to equal up to the games chapter. It'll get better as soon as we're in Anchime**

 **Brook: Yohohohoo Such dedication moves me to tears. Well it would, if I actually had the eyes to shed tears.**

 **Sarah: And here comes the skull joke.**

 **Saris: I like him!**

 **Me: Well just tell him the color of your panties and he'll be happy enough.**

 **Sarah: Is that a nosebleed? How…I don't want to know.**

 **Saris: See, brook cool like that.**

 **Me: *sigh* this is goanna be a challenge. The Next chapter of a sister's love will be out tomorrow. The library is open then so I can update. Another Birthday Shout out to piper. Hope today's bee treating you well. Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: this sucks. I really didn't think chapter 5 would give me this much trouble then the drama Of Christmas. All of this just sucks!**

 **Saris: Did Sarah murge back with you. Cuz that would explain much.**

 **Sarah: no, I'm still here. Christmas is the one time I'm not grumpy.**

 **Me: I just needed to vent. Things are good. Don't want a be a downer on the holidays.**

 **Sarah: Too late scrouge!**

 **Me: Stop picking on me!**

 **Saris: and all is right with the world**

 **Me: ahh, anyway the chapter. I don't own Bracelet Default, just Saris.**

* * *

We only made one stop to open the gates in the Centro Ruins. It was there that Edea reinforced the fact that we shouldn't storm the keep. That itself was a no brained. The plan was to pretend we're her prisoners while she talks her way past the guards. I seriously doubt though things will go exactly as planned.

* * *

I just stood by while the plan was in motion. We're doing good soon far, all we gotta do is keep it up inside. Though I may regret thinking that latter. What gets me now is how the guards quickly accepted Edea's story about the wicked vestals cruel magic. Just what is the dutchy saying to bring this on.

* * *

I knew it, I jinks us. It looked as things were going pretty good as soon as we got inside. We just began to look for the king when...

"Hey! It's the traitor! Grab her!" Shouted a guard. I knew this was too easy.

"News travels fast..." Said Edea. It was surprising how many guards were coming now.

Tiz looked at Edea. "Some brilliant plan!" He shouted. "What do we do do now!?"

She looked absolutely frustrated at the outcome. "Mrgrgr." She grubled. "We beat them down!"

"Works for me." I said. It's the only option left now. I con work with this plan.

* * *

We finished the guards rather quickly. Though we made a lot of noise doing so. Stealth wouldn't be an option now even if we tried.

Ringabell sighed. "Woo! Seems we weathered the immediate storm. I'm afraid our little ruse is over, though." There he goes again voicing exactly what I was thinking. You got to wonder how we can go that.

I shrugged at the situation. "Well we probably would have been found out eventually. No use crying over spilt milk." I said. The acting was getting poor anyway.

Edea looked down, crossing her hands. She seemed a bit down that her plan was a bust. "Yes, well... At least we're inside? Right?" She said. She laughed a bit nervously. I guess she was holding that her advantage as a former sky knight would last a little longer then this.

A worried look comes to Agnès face as she looked back to the entrance. "Yes," she said. "Right in the middle of the enemy stronghold. We've nowhere to run."

Edea looked shocked at what Agnès implied with that statement. I even shot her a slight look for that. If this keeps up this journey is gonna be quite a long one. "You can't think this was NY intention!" Shouted Edea. "I swear by my honor, this is no trap. That's the very sort of craven act I can't abide!"

Standing around discussing our circumstances won't lead us to the king. We kept moving further into the Villa. I'll talk to Agnes latte, it was time to find the king

* * *

.

We got near the top when the path curved upward. I stopped the party there. "What is it?" Asked Ringabell. Everyone's looking at me waiting for an explanation.

"I hear voices upahead." I answered. It's one of those weird things I can do that I can't really explain. At least not yet.

"I don't hear anything." Said Edea. Ringabell moved his hand to usher her to be quite. Which is quite surprising considering she's female.

"How many?" He asks. I close my eyes and start counting each voice. One I can recognise is the king. The others I can only guess are the sky knights.

"There's a total of five in all. One is defiantly the king." I said alerting the others.

"The king!? Is he ok?" Asked Tiz.

I shrugged him off and smiled a little. "I'm good Tiz but I'm not that good." I motioned over to the opening. "There only one way to find out." I said.

* * *

Ringabell and I kept a close watch as the others went and confronted Heinkel for the king. Of course he wasn't exactly gonna make this easy for us. Even with the option with a prisoner exchange he set his soldiers on us and left higher up taking the king with him.

We gave chase and emerged just as he was heading towards the airship.

"Heinkel!" Shouted Edea. "This is your answer, and still you'd call yourself a knight!? As daughter to a true knight, I know their pride is staked upon fair and honorable combat. Release your hostage, then stand and face us! No more running, coward!"

Heinkel turned to Edea. "Hah! You invoke your father after betraying him?" He asked almost as if he was mocking us. He then turned away and left.

"He's headed for the airship!" Exclaimed Tiz.

Ringabell paused for a moment to think. "That makes no sense." He said. "Why should he flee? His aim is the vestal, not the king."

I turned to him. "Unless he's trying to lure us into a trap. There's no where to run on the airship. That goes for him too though." I said

"Still, we have to give chase! We'll lose him, and the shp!" Shouted Airy. As much as that little fairy can shout.

Edea looked at us with renuied confidence and determination. "Well? I'm game to brave a trap." She said.

"We're following you." Said both me and Ringabell to Tiz. He looked a little confused at that but quickly recovered.

He turned to Agnes and shouted. "Agnes! Let's go!" She nodded and we all entered the airship deck. Though as soon as the airship took of I found this was a bad idea. Really bad idea...

* * *

 **Me: And let's end it there. I wanted to do more but I'm tired and its Christmas. Next chapter its leaving caldisla and on to the games chapter one. Also starting next chapter I'm adding party chats. I don't think there's enough character development without them.**

 **Sarah: You don't know how the next chapter will play out so stop talking like you do!**

 **Me: she's right, we'll just have to see in chapter 6.**

 **Saris: And what's with me? I thought Heinkel was no real threat as a boss. You had no trouble with him when you fought him.**

 **Me: Ah, you see I have plans for you. This little issue that comes up next chapter will help effect how the battle at the end of the games chapter 4 player out.**

 **Saris: Great, now I'm doomed.**

 **Me: Don't worry, it's not too bad. Anyway that's all for now folks. Marry Christmas people!**

 **Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll make this short and sweet so we can get to the story. Once this story is done I will be doing a sequal for Bravely Second. Also I can't draw worth shit so if any of you guys want cover art for this story pm me what you got. I'm excited to see what people think Saris looks like. All credit will be given to the artist obviously. Now for the desclamier, I do not own Braceley Default only my oc. Now enjoy.**

* * *

I didnt understand what was happening exactly. I could tell that Tiz and Edea were saying something to Henkial but that's about it. As soon as the airship took off I started feeling really dizzy and sick at the same time. I almost fell over before being caught by someone. I was too dizzy to tell who it was through.

I could barely make out Edea yelling at me. She was saying something about closing my eyes. I couldn't tell but I closed them anyway. I felt a bit better but I still couldn't get up and fight. I guess this one I'm sitting out of.

* * *

( **Ringabell's p.o.v** )

I couldn't help but notice when Saris immediately plaled when the airship took off. I had to be quick to catch her before she fell off the ship itself. Edea took notice if what's going on right off bat. "Quick," she yelled. "She needs to close her eyes! " Despite it all she did hear Edea. I lowered her down gently and went back to join the fight. Let's hope she doesn't puke on our shoes before the fights over.

* * *

Despite missing a member we got though the fight without any major problems. Well, that is if you don't count the crashing airship as a problem. Though this this seems more familiar then frightening. No wonder I'm so calm.

"Waugh! What's happening!?" yelled Tiz. I guess it is normal to panic on a sinking airship, but all I was really looking for was the journal. I wasn't really focusing on what the other were saying. If I'm right then I might have a way out of this mess.

I found the page on the ship. "Edea. Might I ask you something? What is the name of this vessel? " I asked. I should be right about this but I just have to check.

"What!? Who cares about that? And how are you calm!?" she asked or rather yelled.

I smiled at the page. One of the questions I had all week is finally right here. "The Eschalot, galleon-class airship? Am I correct? " I asked. She need not respond. All I need is the reaction.

Edea looked genuinely shocked, despite the fact we were probably plumiting to our deaths. "Yes, but how-? Is that in your book, too? " she asked.

I didn't even have a chance to respond when Saris shakely got up. "Ringabell for the love of everything that is good, take the wheel!" she yelled, not before expelling the remains if her lunch on the deck.

"Yes ma'am," I said. Even with the her current condition she's still got it. Well as much as any two people can have with no memories. "That goes there and that gets turned like so, then." It was just as I thought. This ship and I had a history, or should I say we had a history. Saris knew what to do Just as much as me.

"Wait, we're stendying out!," yelled Edea. Right behind her I caught Saris chuckle. "Attack boy," she muttered right before falling over again.

I turn my attention back to the wheel. "Of cause we are. " I said. "Just ask Saris, I'm a crack pilot apparently. Now find something to hold on to!" Then we made our splashdown at the lake.

* * *

( **Saris's P.O.V** )

I immediately felt better as soon as we landed. If this is gonna happen everytime we fly, then this journey will be longer then I thought.

* * *

 _Party chat:_ **Are you OK?**

 **Tiz:** Are you sure your OK Saris? I know you say your feeling better now but..

 **Saris:** I'm fine really

 **Agnes:** Do you know what caused it? You just simply collapsed in the middle of battle.

 **Ringabell:** Then promptly puked on the deck

 **Saris:** And that lunch was so delicious too...

 **Edea:** You got airsick. Plain and simple. Though I've never seen a case so sever though.

 **Saris:** Of all the things to have, it just had to be this

 **Ringabell:** Will this happen everytime she flies then?

 **Edea:** Most likely. Just try to eat lighter meals and at in the cabins. You'll be fine.

 **Saris:** Why do I get the feeling you don't know for sure? Great...

 _End of party chat_

* * *

We got the king back safely. He thanked us for the timely rescue. He even tried to get Tiz to take up Owens sword and protect Caldisla. He of course denied saying he promised Agnes he would join her on her journey. We also got the airship with the kings blessing. I guess it would be hard to have an airship if no one could pilot it. Ringabell is the only one. I'm pretty sure I could pilot it too but I don't think this airsickness will let me.

* * *

We stopped to talk at the airship before taking off. Kinda right considering I can't do anything once we're airborne.

"Seems I've found reason to come along. " said Ringabell. "Now, my ladies, all you need do is simply speak the word and I shall wish you off to the very ends of existence!"

I sighed. I can tell he's trying to be swave and it's not working, on any of us. "And that's why I'm here. To prevent what ever is going on in that little head of his, " I added.

Ringabell smeared at me. "Jealousy isn't very becoming if you my dear. " he said. Jealousy isn't what I had in mind though. I guess he forgot what happened last time.

I turned to him slowly. "Jealousy," I said. "No it's just someone has to protect you when the angry boyfriends come to kick your ass. Unless you've forgotten what happened last time." Yup, score one for Saris. "Also, I kinda doubt I could leave now after everything that's happened." I looked straight at Agnes with that. I think she needed to hear that most.

Edea was laughing at our antics again. "You guys are so funny, " she said while giggling. "But Ringabell, are you sure that wasn't a fluke before."

That got his moxy back. "Rest assured, my dear. I never fail to properly escort a lady. " he said. That too was also said before. It's amazing what you can learn about someone in a week. Especially when both of us have no memories.

I deadpined. "I have a list. Do you want me to show it? " I asked. He actually got a bit flustered with that. I'll have to save that one for latter.

Tiz looked like he was thinking. I'm guess not what the randomness of the current conversation. He turned to Agnes. "Agnes, will you tell us why they were chasing you?" he asked. I guess it's time to bring things back to point.

Agnes put on a very serious look on her. "The Sky Knights are a branch of the Eternal Forces. The Dutchy of Eternia has put forth an agenda of anticrystalism." She stated. I don't know why but some of that sounds strongly familiar. Weird...

"Anticrystalism?" Tiz asked.

Edea stepped up to answer this one. " A new way of thinking, based upon the idea of a society no longer dependent upon the crystals. " She said, almost like she was stateing a fact. It makes sense considering she's from the Dutchy. "It brands the Crystal Orthodoxy as a heretic faith, and the Vestal it's minions. It was the philosophy I was raised upon. When the charm appeared, everyone of the Eternia Forces was given the order to capture the Vestals. Th egg y said the vestals and the crystals they tend were the sinkholes cause. "

That got Tiz mad. "Thats not possible! " he yelled. "Agnes has been fighting this whole time to fix what happened to Norende!"

Edea looked down a bit at the cost of her words. " I know. ...I'm sorry." she muttered. It was almost like she was apologizing for all of Eternia.

Anges must have picked up on this cuz she started to look really concerned. "You've nothing to apologize for."she said. I guess it's good she stopped being nervous around Edea, but right now that's not what I'm thinking of.

Ringabell caught on to the same train of thought. He actually looked like he was thinking, and not about girls. "All this paints the duchy in a suspicious light, don't you think? "he asked. "perhaps they know more if the chasm's true cause then they let on. "

"Your most likely right, " I added. "It's like their asking for open conflict. I doubt we've seen the last of any of them though. "

"Saris is right," she said with that worried expression. "They'll come for us. If any of you wish to go, do it now. I'll not blame you. " Do all vestals have a marter complex or is that Just Agnes?

Tiz got really serious. "I'm staying with you. I just told the king as much. " he said much calmer then I expected too.

Edea grinned. "I'm in as well. I need to see for myself weather my people are right or wrong. " she said.

Ringabell took this time to revert to his usually antics. "And playing escort is my job. I'll not cede it to anyone. " He added.

"Do you think I can leave after all that? " I asked. I pointed to Ringabell. "Besides, someone's gotta keep him out of trouble."

"If none of you Will listen to reason, " muttered Agnes. Reasons got nothing to do with it. At least not for me.

Airy took this moment to cherp in. "This is so exciting, Agnes! " she exclaimed. " You're finally headed back to the Wind Crystal's side! "

"Yes, to Ancheim. The Land of Sand and Time. And to the Temple of Wind. " Stated Agnes. I guess it was mostly for our benefit.

"Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time... What's it like there? " asked Tiz. I have to admit, I'm a bit curious too.

"Like an oasis in a vast desert beyond the sea."she said. "We make southeast of here. "

With that I proceeded to head into the cabins to wait out what was going to be an agonizing flight for me. I just hope Ringabell dosnt reliy on Agnes sense of direction. Otherwise this is gonna be a very long flight.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update guys. I basically couldn't figure out how this scene goes. I started working on other stories and when I got the recent favorite and follow I finally figured it out. I love it when I get those. It makes me want to write the story even more. So thanks, cuz it wakes me really happy someone's likes any of my work.**

 **Well, Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been so focused on my undertale story that I almost completely overlooked this one. That shall not due. I have great plans when we get to Bravely second but I can't do them until this story is done. Now on to the story. I do not own Bravely default I only own my oc. Enjoy and stay determined...wait wrong Universe.**

* * *

(? Pov. The Eternian council chamber)

This meeting of the council couldn't have come at a worst time. I was just about to receive word from one of my agents word about the Vestal of Wind, but more importantly was the information on Edea's location. I follow Alternis in regardless. When the grand Marshall calls it's not my place to question.

"All present, Lord Marshal. Save the usual two, at least. " said the bastardized in white. Though I wouldn't call that to his face. He is Victor S. Court, the bearer of the spiritmaster asterisk and fellow member of the council of seven. When it comes to his medical research his is second to none. Though his obsession with the witch less then desirable.

'No matter. Let's begin." said the lord marshal. Clear and concise as always. He is after all leader of the council of seven, Grand Marshall of Eternian, and bearer of the Templar asterisk, Brave Lee. Words cannot express how grateful I am to the Lord Marshall. I don't think Alternis or I would be here if it wasnt for him.

Alternis starts us off. "I trust word has reached you from Caldisla. The Knights of the Eternian Sky have fallen to the vestal." It seems he did have time to read my reports. He is Alternis Dim, bearer of the Dark Knight asterisk and my closest friend and partner. I've known him since childhood. We were friends for many years and now a couple for many more. That doesn't interfere with our work though. When the Lord Marshall calls us we answer but if anyone tries to hurt him I'll make sure their deaths will be swift and Painful.

"I'd not thought the girl so bloodthirsty Al all that." says the witch. That's right the witch Victoria, bearer of the Arcanist asterisk and also a fellow council member. Her childlike appearance hides her true vicious nature. I have to watch her considering how unstable she can get.

" _According to my people, the vestal has acquired at least 4 companions during her time in Caldisla. All very capable fighters considering their opponents. Their identities should be coming to me shortly._ " I said while puling up my hood further. My spy network is spread throughout the world. Finding out simple names should be child's play.

Victor chuckled a bit. "Still using using your shadow whispers, shadow striker. " he said with too much glee. Yes, I am known as Anima and I am the bearer of the Shadow Striker asterisk. My actual name is only allowed by a select few. The shadow whispers he speaks of allow me to speak without anyone actually hearing my voice.

I turn to Victor. He should be happy that my hood hides my facial expressions. " _That isn't being called into question here Victor. Let's get back to the point Now. "_ He quite down pretty quickly with Alternis and I practically glaring at him. It's unseen but quite effective.

Alternis went and returned his attention back to the Lord Marshall. "What's more, " he says. "It pains me to say it, but Edea's wearabouts have been lost amid the chaos." I also turn to the Lord Marshall to add to that. " _My people should have that information shortly. "_ I was just about to receive that information before the meeting.

"That is no concern of either of you. " he says. I know he's trying to act professional. He cares more the he let's on. It's not my place to point out though. "Do not confuse personal matters with your assigned tasks, Alternis, Anima." I'm actually glad that he didn't use my actual name.

Alternis took a bow. "Our apologies, Lord Marshall." The point isn't too personal. We may have grown up with her but Edea is still an important figure in the Dutchy.

"Not only did the Sky Knights fail, they've given the vestal wings. Why they didn't kill the child, I'll never know. " Cackled Victoria. That's why I worry sending her out. One wrong move and we could have an incident as like what happened to the fire vestal. That girl may be older then she looks but her self control is always concerning.

"Keenly insightful as ever, Victoria." said Victor. "Yet I fear we've need of the vestal alive." Victor is the only one who could watch Victoria. I would say that but either way corpses end up appearing.

"Have we, Victor? " asked Victoria almost innocently. "Bah. No matter then." I seriously doubt she will follow through on that no kill order if she had the chance. "If she fled by air, it's a simple matter to track her. She makes for Ancheim by necessity."

"And to the Temple of Wind. " added Victor. "Ancheim does face upon the Flor-Cheim sea. " I think I see what their getting at.

Alternis does too. "Of course! Most of the world's seas have gone putrid, but the inner sea remains navigable. That would offer the airship a berth. But what does she aim to do there? Why return to the crystal now? It smells of some sinister plot... " Oh Alternis, things might not be as complicated as you think.

" _My people can find out shortly,_ " I said directing my attention to the Lord Marshall. " _I have a few placed in the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry." _ How else am I to know what the merchant of death schemes are.

"What say you Lord Marshall?" asked Victor. All I need is the go ahead and I'll have the Merchantry notified before the vestal can even land the ship.

"We haven't the leisure of chasing the vestal across the globe and back." The Lord Marshall turns to look at me. "We need her in custody now. Notify your people. Tell the merchantry to employ any means they must. "

" _Yes Lord Marshall,_ " I said taking my bow to leave. Everyone else does the same and follows suit.

I follow Alternis the bored the airship. I'll just have to suffer through the airship ride. Ancheim needs to be looked at in person.

* * *

 **So how do you guys like my extra council member. The shadow striker Anima. I'll only do scenes like they did in the game. So it will only cut to Anima during those certain parts. And as to what my made up asterisk can do...well you'll Just have to wait and see.**

 **And I may say this a lot but please check out Piper's story Prayer of the Princess. She's been really nice with my stories so please check it out. I probably would still be working on Just undertale if she hadn't recently updated. I know this story doesn't get as much traffic as my undertale ones but that doesn't mean I should ignore it. Thanks Piper!**

 **Anyway Andy's out for now Latters!**


End file.
